


Our Love Was A Deal

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Bets, Demon Deals, Demon Powers, Demons, Devil May Cry 4 - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Use, Fluff and Smut, Half-Demon, Half-Human, Love, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Pool, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Son of Sparda, Supernatural Elements, Violence, disney reference, hercules reference, unwanted touching, use of weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: Before you knew him, you made a deal. A deal that would cost your freedom yet shatter the authentic love you and Dante have created. Now it's time to collect. Will you serve your end of the bargain by revealing what it takes to kill the Son of Sparda? Or save the relationship that was never meant to happen?





	1. Business As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: NOTHING of the Devil May Cry series of franchise belongs to me!
> 
> Author’s Note: I feel like I am alittle late to the DMC party since Dante has been around for years. But this sexy son of sparda is my number 1 anime crush; I have the HOTS for Dante so bad! (Especially for how he looks in DMC4 ;) There are only a handful of anime characters who I believe have the perfect image, personality, and voice, and he fits the bill! 
> 
> So to honor my crush, a goal I’ve had for awhile, I wanted to write him a story! To show how much I love him and how far my little fantasies come ;) I’ve played the games, watched the anime, and did my research, so I think I am ready! 
> 
> Here is alittle something I put together that hopefully captures his image and more and does the other fangirls who love him, justice! Happy reading you amazing readers!

The colors of midnight painted the sky in hues of dark blue and black, the light from the moon shining bright on the streets below. Mixed with these shades were the illuminations from neon-stained signs, highlighting the life that happened even after hours. With bars and clubs housing the bodies of men, women, and other, the entertainment provided of booze, sex, and gambling, kept everyone in high spirits because they were allowed to engage in their guilty pleasures. And nothing made people feel happier.

There was another establishment in town with similar neon hues, its pink lights buzzing and blistering to show hours were still going: _“Devil May Cry”_ were the letters atop the front door. This kind of building specialized in the extermination of a certain kind of creature, a business that attracted a variety of clients; the owner, themselves, was a diverse man. A damn good-looking one at that.

Currently, a different type of professional transaction was taking place. And, let’s just say, not _everyone_ has the best luck to gamble…

“Alright, so if I pocket the 7-ball, I’ll take the case,” were the famous words of the diverse man mentioned before; Dante was his name and killing demons was his game. The devil hunter circled the pool table, mapping his way to victory as he chalked the tip of his stick. He flashed a confident smile to his company, a woman with luscious blonde hair and a stunning figure, before pointing the tool in the angle he planned to accomplish this feat. He smoothly bent over the green surface and aligned his position, the lights from the overhead emphasizing the definition of the muscles threading in his bare back.

The woman, however, was not amused by this game. She uncrossed her arms, a hand going to her bent hip to display her disinterest, “Dante, I don’t have time for games.”

Said man heaved a big sigh, releasing his stance, and standing tall once more. He crossed his ankles, so the tip of his right boot kissed the wood, his large frame leaning on the pool stick for support. Dante flipped his hair to the side and gave his partner his full attention, a gloved hand extended as an invitation for her to speak. The blonde swept her golden locks, “This case I am giving you, it’s a basic demon extermination.”

“Then why don’t you do it, Trish?” the male questioned, nonchalantly.

“I have my own demons to terrorize cities away in the opposite direction. As a fellow hunter to another, I figured you could handle this. Besides…” Trish replied, a smile forming on her red lips, “you could use the cash, couldn’t you?”

Dante rubbed his stubbled chin with a chuckle, shifting his position slightly, “See you say that, but when I get paid, I don’t see any of that money. Now why is that, partner?”

Trish gave a frown, “Probably because you tend to damage property when you’re on a job. Who else is going to pay for those expenses?” He shrugged his shoulders in response, a smirk dancing on his handsome face as he stood closer to the billiard table, “Ya get points for being stylish.” She rolled her eyes yet again, to which Dante took as a sign of defeat, “So back to our wager!” He lined up once more for the shot, muscles flexing like a relaxed jungle cat as he settled into the position, “If I land the 7-ball, I’ll take the job. Ready?”

The sound of creaky floor boards from the upper level, followed by a disillusioned deep breath sliced through the atmosphere, complimented with a feminine voice, “Dante, don’t do that.” One pair of blue eyes traveled to the new edition in the room, a smile forming because she knew this was one person who could handle the legendary son of sparda and business without the extra horseplay.

You stood atop the stairs, viewing the spectacle down below by leaning forward over the rail. With the towel you had slung over your shoulders, you padded your damp hair from the shower you had to leave because voices of a case drew you to the room. Also, to hear talk of a bet was the other reason and you weren’t going to miss Dante about to make a fool of himself.

“Hey babe,” the male greeted, focus glued to the board as he prepped, “Can’t talk right now. I’m about to put one of my balls into a hole.”

Trish scoffed, “He’s trying to settle a bet that only he’s playing.”

A small chuckle left your lips to this humorous show. With a shake of your head, you strode down the steps in purple lace panties and a white tank. You honestly weren’t too surprised considering that this was how Dante just did his business. “I know, I could hear,” you responded to your feminine friend. Standing by the half-demon now, you clapped his board shoulder, “And I’m telling you, not to. This is one hole, you’re going to miss.” As your appendage dropped, you slyly dragged delicate fingers across his upper back, touching a certain spot that made his whole spine jolt with a hiss from the sensation. The caress threw off his aim, the stick rocketing through the air completely missing the white ball.

You tried to hide a laugh, leaning back against the table with crossed arms, “You have the worst luck when it comes to bets, so instead of going through the humiliation of losing, just take the case.” He made a face of mock sadness, a hand placed over his heart to show he was wounded by the lack of faith in his ability. You brushed it off and he chuckled, putting down the tool in loss, and grabbed his cup of jack daniels. Dante took a massive gulp as he approached and affectionately wrapped an arm around your shoulders to pull into his body, a kiss placed on your forehead. “Alright, you handle it.” His eyes flashed momentarily to Trish before heading for his wooden desk.

As a way to show appreciation, you hummed in approval, turning to the other hunter with open arms for a quick hug. It was always wonderful to see her! “Alright Trish, what have you got for us?” you asked, diving right into business. Her visits were normally short due to other jobs she was working; she really only stopped by to drop off some new intel or more work.

On cue, she slipped over a folder contenting whatever information she could gather, “Nothing too exciting, just your standard case of people being sacrificed to demon lords: bodies have gone missing only to turn up days later.” As she spoke of the details, you carefully scanned the notes, focusing on certain pieces that would be significant to utilize in building an action plan. “How do we know it’s demons?” you asked, despite already knowing the answer. It was important to be certain, considering Dante didn’t do business unless demon activity was for sure. The other woman peered over at the page, pointing a black nail to the pictures of mutilated limbs, “Because marks like that aren’t made by humans.”

You grimaced to such horrendous violence, the images leaving nothing to the imagination of what kind of torture the victims suffered. You were no stranger to the work of these monsters and what they were capable of. Still, it made your stomach churn.

With a heavy heart and a silent pray sent to those already lost, you closed the folder, “Last known about their activity?”

“Yesterday actually,” Trish answered, blue eyes strong, “That should give you enough time before their next attack to put an end to all this. Which, I’m assuming you’ll take care of.” Her words were more directed to the half-devil, himself, a “mmhmm” his response with a thumb in the air; his attention was stolen by a magazine. Your {e/c} eyes met Trish’s with a smile, gesturing mentally to his dedication.

This was a stereotypical demon case. A project like this would be less than mediocre for Dante’s skill and with the reward money set at a good price, such a deal was honestly golden. So, being the reasonable one of the two, you accepted the request from Trish, confident in your tone that it would indeed be handled. That’s all the demoness wanted to hear.

With a thankful smile, she spared a few tips to you and a few scolding words to the devil hunter before taking her leave. She strode out of the establishment with a wave of her hand, into the late night with work of her own to accomplish.

After her departure, you collected the file and made your way over to the white haired-male, who was in his casual position of boots on the desk, booze in one hand, and reading material in the other. You perched yourself where his feet rested, ruffling the towel through your {h/c} once more to avoid anymore water droplets. Dante peered over his magazine, enjoying the view of your curvy body enclosed in little clothing with a strap falling; it was site that made his demonistic urges flare.

A shiver crept up your spine, your senses aware of the sudden change in his presence but paid no mind, releasing a sigh, “You would have taken that case anyway, huh?”

“Oh, you know me so well.” He set himself forward, taking a small sip of his liquor, “when do I ever really say _‘no’_ to work?”

“Then you could’ve just said _‘yes’_ instead of doing things the hard way,” you noted, giving a little stern stare. He laughed, the sound lively, “Thought I’d have a little fun this time. Come on babe, you’ve known me for how long?”

Pretty {e/c} eyes rolled to his words, tossing the cloth you had to land and drape perfectly over the arm of the distant couch, “Long enough to know that lady luck hates you when it comes to making deals.” Such a sarcastic remark was completed with a cross of your legs and a similar, feline smile.

The handsome devil moped, “Ouch! You are just picking on me tonight, huh? And here I thought you loved me…” He shrugged his shoulders with a little pout and such a display brought your downfall. To prove the affection he oh-so needed, you simply used your cursed demonic powers to draw a heart in the air made of dazzling red flames and blew it in his direction, the element fizzing before making contact, “You know I do.” He batted his eyelashes like a love-struck damsal because he knew how much you disliked using your powers and to see you do it for him was just so sweet! His attitude perked up instantly, “I know, babe. Alright, tell me what you got!”

That flipped persona was his oldest trick in the book and (unfortunately) you fell for it every single time. You would assume after knowing this half-demon for three years, you’d be immune to his charms or to his scheming ways. But being inlove with him for as long as you have, you honestly didn’t mind playing into his hand. It’s what made your relationship with him all the more special.

With a nod, you opened the documents and laid them out for his viewing pleasure, the man changing his demeanor into his professional mode. Dante skimmed through the organized notes, analyzing its contents before eyeing the photos of the attacks. You gave a comment or two with each piece he reviewed, restating any information given earlier by Trish to make sure he was caught up on the details.

“And when was the last attack?” Dante questioned, staring particular hard at a victim’s body that was littered with wounds; he was trying to see if he could recognize the marks. Throughout his devil hunting career, he has encountered all kinds of demons and each one had its preferred way of killing. If he could determine the species, it would make this whole operation of extermination go twice as smooth.

“Yesterday, according to Trish,” you replied, shuffling through the papers and placing one infront of him that provided more specifics of their attacks, “These demons kill in three-day periods. They take female virgins from their homes, hold them captive before giving them to their lord. Then once that demon is done, their bodies are dumped in the river, and the cycle continues.”

The hunter gave a shamed chuckle, pouring more jack daniel’s into his glass, “Oh man, if I had a nickel for every time I dealt with this before.”

You nodded your head in argument, scoffing alittle from how basic this was. You continued on, pointing out a few notes, “Apparently the number is increasing though. They’re taking three girls at a time now. What do you think it means?”

“That their lord is one perverted, greedy bastard from one of those cliché Japanese porn films,” Dante answered, flashing you a grin with his lips pressed to his cup. It wasn’t an amusing joke at all though. “Or,” he added, his tone serious this time, “since its already made it to the human world, it needs some more fuel before really making its debut.” Such words, made your blood go cold. Unfortunately, there was nothing in this report that hinted at what kinds of powers this demon had, but considering its title, horrifying havoc would rain down on that town _very soon._

Determined to not let such a fate happen, you scanned and examined the pages one more time, to catch any last entail. You had the utmost confidence Dante could handle this mission with his eyes closed and while his idea probably centered around going in headfirst, you wanted to create a solid plan of action that dealt little landscape damage as possible. So, as you concocted a strategy, the white-haired male happily sipped his drink, eyeing his collection of devil arms and considering which to take.

This is what made you and Dante such a great team: you were the brains and he was the muscle. Being the spawns of the human women and demonic males, you both brought your own special talents to the partnership of diverse attacks, but if you had to sum up your roles, these two titles fit perfectly. Since you weren’t too keen on using the gifts passed down from your blood, you left the fighting more to Dante, who got a thrill of demonstrating his powers and gaining new ones.

You had become the devil’s partner due to having a strong sense of justice and hate towards the demon race as well, wanting to eliminate the ones that gave your race such bad stereotypes. Grant it, Dante tends to do everything solo anyway because he doesn’t want to endanger those around him, yet he enjoys having a second in command to assist with more minor incidents. Plus, he has someone to talk to as he journeys from place to place; those can be some serious long walks!

The son of sparda made his mental list of preferred weaponry and looked up to you as a signal that he was ready to hear the plan. He knew you were still in deep thought based on your silent position: legs crossed, eyebrows inward, and your chin resting on a finger. He admired that quality about you, finding it incredibly alluring that a woman of the similar species was so thoughtful, thorough, and more _(you know, and not trying to put a bullet through his head)_ Not to mention, the way you mumbled to yourself was kind of cute.

Dante stayed quiet to allow your train of thought to continue, innocently reaching over to place one hand on your knee with his chin ontop and the other rubbing along your thigh. Just some encouraging touching to help... _however_ you were looking absolutely _delectable_ in your current attire and for the much effort you were putting into this case, a simple reward was in order.

You acknowledged his caress with a quick glance. Dante always had a bad habit of touching people when he was bored or uninterested, so this was nothing to heed; however, it was a soothing action.

Dante could see he wasn’t going to be stopped and smiled mischievously, further putting his hidden motives into play. He stood from his seat, suddenly, “So babe, did ya think of anything?” “Hmm…I think I’m still wrapping my head around the details,” you replied, completely engulfed in your thoughts. Dante took advantage of this and while you responded, he slowly grabbed both of your legs, pulled them up to set on the right side of his body, and ever so gently laid you on your back, face to the roof. “Ya don’t say,” he spoke, like he was interested.

He admired this position, hand smoothing over your soft limbs before continuing, “Let’s review this together, shall we? So, what do we know?”

Somehow, looking at the rusted ceiling, helped draw a line between things, “The victims are virgin women, the girls are taken three at a time, in three-day periods.”

“Uh-huh,” the hunter agreed, now having your legs spread so each ankle was resting on his broad shoulders. He pressed his lips to the right, skimming over the flesh with little bites along the way. “When was the last attack?”

“Yesterday, so that gives us two days from here to stop the next one,” you answered, each word sparking a new potential solution, “these demons are lower class, so they shouldn’t be a problem, but we have no idea about the one in charge…that poses as a threat.”

“Could be,” he nodded but then his confidence beam, “But I don’t think so. I mean, when haven’t I been able to kick a demon’s ass?” He traveled a little lower, caressing around the knee. This spot was a little more sensitive than others, a light moan eliciting from you.

Ignoring the sensations where he touched, you brainstormed further, “Also the demons seem to attack in the afternoon and their boss is active at night, so maybe… _ah~.”_ Your speech was cut, coming to sit on your elbows to see his mouth kiss right around your navel, his scruffy chin tickling your lower abdomen from the numerous kisses.

When were you on your back? When were your knees draped over his elbows? When was your shirt pulled up to expose your stomach? _When in the hell did he move!?_

So many questions raced your mind, but before you could speak on the matter, your partner bite on your skin once more, a groan produced instead. “I can’t think when you do that,” you finally managed to say, glaring at him in slight discontent.

“Oh, don’t let this stop you. Go on, I’m listening.” Dante gave a reassuring smile before, brusquely hooking his fingers on your underwear to pull down. You swatted his hands away, “Dante, this is serious! Can you get your head out of the gutter for a second?”

Said man gave a huff, disappointed his advances had to be put on hold for tedious chatter. He leaned his body forward, hands stationed on either side of yours to hold his looming presence, “First of all, don’t ask for something that is not possible, kay? Second, I’ve been wanting to do things to you, since you came down those stairs. But Trish was here and that’s not being a good host, now is it?”

You momentarily meet his ocean eyes before looking away, blushing a dusty pink to his statement. Even till this day, hearing him directly announce his attraction made you turn all kinds of shades. Dante had an intense sexual appetite that you were well acquainted with and that was fine, you both had the stamina to exercise it in long sessions. But right now, you needed his upstairs brain to help with the case.

Still, your body clenched to this anticipating pleasure, a deep breath released to try and relax, before meeting his gaze, “You can do whatever you want afterwards, okay? Can you just focus for a minute? Did _you_ come up with a plan?"

Dante rolled his neck to the side, loosening his muscles with a quiet ‘pop’ before standing upward, a finger resting under his chin like an investigator. “The demon is active at night, right?” he stated with an arrogant nod, “So, it’d be best to attack during daylight hours. I'm thinking: roll into town early in the morning, gather some entail on the situation and possibly learn their whereabouts. When the lackies come out, kick some ass” _-pointing a finger in your direction with cockiness-_ “sending them scared shitless back to their hideout then follow behind. Takeout what’s left, rescue the women then go back and kill the demon. Everyone gives me praise, I collect my reward, ride off before it gets dark.” He finished with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, like every operation ran that smooth.

And as much as you wanted to poke holes in his idea, when you really mulled over the details, it was pretty solid. This job was an insignificant challenge to the demon hunter; he more than likely could get it done within hours and execute his plan, flawlessly. You honestly couldn’t come up with any objections.

As you processed to provide some feedback, Dante resumed his current mission, pulling his chair to get comfortable and proceeded removing your lace panties swiftly. “Since the demon is nocturnal, it would be best to kill it during the day,” you spoke in agreement, “You know, this is a really good idea, Da- _ah~ah-_ nte~." A moan stole your speech, hands going to his white hair to anchor yourself. A simple swipe of his tongue had you melting, back coming off the wood from the sensation. When you looked down, Dante grinned up devilishly, one leg already draped over his shoulder, while his other hand twirled the piece of clothing on his index finger, “I already know {Name}.” He then placed the other leg back on his shoulder, “So less talking and more moaning~.”

And at this point, there really was nothing left to say. Following his orders, you barely had time to settle back on the desk before his mouth was moving, skimming the inside of your left thigh and peppering touches to build you up. His tongue lapped around your lips in a circular motion, sweeping over your clit like he was licking a lollipop, the strokes light or hard depending on how much he wanted to torture. You lost yourself to the pleasure sparking your nerves, one hand still in his hair while the other bent behind to grip the edge of the desk.

“Ah~ah~Dante~” you moaned freely, hips and legs beginning to shake from his lewd actions. Said man grinned, “Now that’s what I wanted to hear.” His hold tightened, his left arm wrapping around a thigh while his right hand spread along your lower abdomen, so his thumb could play with your clit and try to subside your squirming, “Tell me {Name}, what feels better? When I lick you here? Or when I lick you here?” Your head fell to the side, the heat swelling around your womanhood and causing your hips to bounce up for more contact,“There~ah~Dante~ah~ah~there~!”

He teased at first, dragging his wet appendage in the opposite direction and avoiding the more sensitive spots before, engulfing his whole mouth around you and sucking, _hard. “Ah!_ Oh god~!” you practically screamed, body lerching off the wood from the intensity. The pleasure grew, glowing hot in your core and spreading along your womanhood that again made your thighs quake. Your skin was ablaze, breaths coming out in pants, and clit shaking from the sensations. You could feel it, your peak slowly reaching and making your moans come out louder because you needed that release so much it ached.

Dante could see this too, his caress more forceful, wanting to see you fall apart because of him. He loved how you reacted to him, the way your hips were jumping and rubbing for friction against him; he liked to think he knew your body well to cause this. The call of his name at a higher pitch signaled your approaching orgasm, yet it shook his body as well, the sensation going straight to his cock that was growing with each sound. You had that effect on him and to ease his throbbing erection, he pulled himself out from his pants and stroked with a little force to satisfy that urge. But just enough to get the blood rushing, he made much more in store for you...

“Shit~!” you shouted, bringing your hand back down to hold his head and began to plead in a broken speech, “Right there Dante~ah! Right there~! Oh please~ah~let me cum~ah~ _please_ ~!”

“Oh yeah, babe,” your lover provoked, giving his full attention, “That’s my girl. You wanna come? Then come, I wanna drink it all up!”

And as his command left his lips, your orgasm triggered like a gun, the pleasure so good it caused your back to arch high and stay in that position. After the seconds ticked by, you relaxed back onto the desk, trying to catch your breath; your clit still tingled in the aftermath.

You were on the verge of giving him a compliment for another mind-shattering round of ecstasy but all that escaped was a _long_ moan, something big pushing into your entrance, so deep it hit that bundle of nerves. “Damn {Name}~ You got me so worked up,” Dante growled, capturing the hand that tired to push away his hips, and forced it down by your face, while the other caught your waist so he could finish, “I’m really gonna make you scream.”

You bit back whimpers as he started to move, an ache swelling around your core once more because he was hitting your already sensitive insides with a force that rattled both your frames. Your senses were overloaded, body wanting to escape from his demonistic thrusts, but being held down was the one thing that kept you from losing balance and your mind.

Another growl rumbled from his strong chest, his pace going slow for a moment so you could take every inch. “You feel incredible, babe~” Dante moaned aloud, taking hold of your ankles and spreading your legs apart so he could _see_ you take him all in; such a sight couldn’t be hotter. Your walls were on fire, squeezing his cock with each thrust as if wanting him to stay buried inside. It rubbed and stroked his length just right, building up his orgasm; the feeling was phenomenal.

The half-breed thrusted harder, his strong hips fitting to yours like a puzzle piece. You moaned along with him, the pleasure reaching an intensity that stabbed at your core; you couldn’t tell if it was painful or wonderful. Once more, your hands instinctively reached down, voice ready to plead to the hunter to go slower but he swatted the limbs away, roughly dragging your hips so he could smack the skin with each push, “Fuck, that’s it~! Oh yeah, {Name}, take my cock!” Your mouth formed the shape of an ‘o’, frame shaking in response.

“Dante! Ah~! Ah~! Please! Slow ah~ah down!” He let your frame settle back on the wood, but his drive quickened, a hand reaching over to grip firmly onto the desk's edge by your head while the other held the side of your thigh, his body needing the stability as he continued to ram mercilessly into your entrance, shaking the whole structure.

Within a matter of minutes, his movements became frantic and while his lips sealed over yours in a hot kiss, an orgasm tore through his body while a second consumed you. Your whole being flushed from the heat, legs locking around his waist to hold him close as you both lost to the blazing sensations of divine pleasure and basked in the incredible euphoria. He pecked your lips once more, his face finding shelter in your neck to catch his breath while you gazed at the ceiling fan, thoughtlessly watching the blades.

That was intense, _really intense_. Any type of physical contact with Dante was always so explosive. The sexual chemistry you had with one another was so unreal, it really did feel like your body was made for his two personas, made to satisfy any thrill he wanted to try, and made to endure any pleasure he wanted to give. In moments like these, you couldn’t think and fell victim to the mindless, body-shaking, pulse-ragging sex both your instincts were ready to engage in. Another reason why you both were so compatible for each other.

_What were you talking about before this?_

Slowly, the strength in your limbs began to return, more him so then you. Dante leaned up to stand tall in all his glory, stretching his upper body from this feverish round of desk sex; his bare skin glistened with a few beads of sweat. He smiled down like a King who won a war, relishing in the sight of how satisfied and messy your features looked from his mild treatment. He gave a wink and brushed his hair back, offering to help sit you up, “Sorry ‘bout that. Guess I got alittle carried away. But damn babe~ Ya just do that to me!” You rolled your eyes before sharing in his cheeky grin, melting onto his solid structure to recover from the afterglow because _(seriously)_ nobody could do it like, Dante.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and kissed your hair, "We should probably get some sleep now. You'll need your strength for tomorrow, after all." You would've retorted to his teasing joke but questioned his words instead, ruffling your hair out, “Tomorrow? Um, I'm not going with you, Dante.”

The man blinked with a blank expression, letting the news process, "What!? But..." His reaction was a little over the top, a whine heard which caused you to chuckle, "Dante, this mission is so easy, you could probably do it in your sleep. You don't need me for this one."

“But who’s going to keep me company? Clap when I do a super cool move and tell me how _‘badass’_ I look?” You quirked an eyebrow in a bewildered fashion because you did none of those things on a mission. Well _maybe_ you stroked his ego a bit, but that's it!  You padded his chest, “You’ll be fine, babe. If you really need someone, take Nero with you.”

“Uh...yeah, I don't think so,” he instantly declined with a scrunch of his face to emphasize, “I'm not trying to babysit while working.”

You scoffed, “You know Nero is more than capable of taking care of himself. Besides, it’s been awhile since you've taken him on a mission. Take him, Dante.” Said man held his arms up, further standing behind his point, “It's cool babe. I'll just go solo.” You nodded back since there was no point to oppose him.

Now with matters settled and a plan devised for the next job, you agreed with Dante that it was time for bed. Dealing with whatever work and excitement that happened around _‘Devil May Cry’_ was worth a good night's rest. “Well, since someone has a job tomorrow, _you_ should really get some sleep huh?” you mentioned, poking his chest playfully.

“Yeah, I guess...” he replied with another stretch. He looked around before his blue orbs landed back on your frame, a grin tugging the corners of his mouth, “Or…” In a matter of seconds, he had you in his grip, thrown over his shoulder like a pillow. “Dante!” you squeaked causing him to smirk as he casually began to shut down his shop. He turned off the lights and headed for the stairs, “Now as I recall, someone said I could do whatever I wanted to them~.” You dangled from this position like a sack, giving zero fight. You may have been a half-demon yourself but your strength was _nowhere_ close to the son of Sparda’s.

“But-” you were ready to argue before being unceremoniously thrown onto your shared bed. The demon descended upon you in seconds, an arm above your head while his defined body draped over yours to keep you trapped. A finger sweetly traced along your jawline, the caress spreading a fire once more, “Thats how it works, doesn’t it? You should know better {Name} then to make a deal with a devil.”

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

The early morning rays were just peeking over the tall buildings of the residential area, the sky still tints of orange with a very light blue backdrop. It was quiet, peaceful, almost unrealistic that your small little town and the ones surrounding it  could be subject to the horrors of demon play. But that’s why Dante’s shop existed. To stop those horrors and preserve that tranquility all towns in the region managed.

You yawned aloud as you stood near the hunter, rubbing your eyes with your wrists while wrapped in the white sheets you stole from the bed. You were exhausted to a level, you weren’t sure was even possible. Your muscles felt like jelly, practically limb like noodles as you tried to move and make them function. When the alarm went off to start Dante’s mission, you remained motionless till he was dressed and equipped, dragging yourself from the mattress and shuffling behind, demonstrating clearly that you didn’t want to be awake. But as one of your duties, you always provided one more briefing of the mission to ensure everybody was crystal on the game plan. This time, however, you regretted it deeply.

Dante was seated on his red motorcycle, inspecting the chambers of beloved guns and making sure the cases were loaded. He was attentive and focused, ready to start and conquer his feat by sundown as he stated before. He made sure to secure Rebellion to his back before revving the bike to life and testing the engine. “All set {Name},” he spoke with an encouraging thumbs up.

“Good,” you replied back with another yawn, tapping away on your phone, “I sent the details of the case to you, if you need them for reference. Are you clear on what to do?”

Dante nodded, checking his device, “No sweat babe. This will be easy as pie.” He then looked your way and smirked, “You should get some more rest, you look alittle tired there.” His little snicker caused you to glare yet no hostility resided in it. He leaned over to touch a mark left on your neck playfully causing you to swat his hand away, readjusting the sheet.

He only continued to laugh, backing off finally, and kicking up the stand to his bike, “See ya later. I’ll be home soon.” You approached with a nod, cupping his chin and leaning forward for a sweet, good luck kiss. You heart skipped a beat once your lips meet, relishing in the softness of his mouth, the roughness of his facial hair, and the tenderness of the force. But before pulling away completely, you threaded a hand into his white locks, holding him for another minute; your mouth curved over his smoothly, displaying an affection only a lover could.

Dante gave a little hum, blue eyes sparkling from the caress, “Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?”

“Since you’re going by yourself, just some extra luck,” you smiled, pecking his lips one last time.

“Guess, I should go solo more often.”

“You know, it’s not too late to take Nero...”

“No,” he abruptly responded, causing you to laugh from how quickly he shut the idea down yet again.

With a final goodbye, he revved his motorcycle and rode off towards the direction leading out of town. You stood outside for as long as you could see him, turning back to head in. Maybe a part of you regretted not going with him, but he was more than capable on handling this task on his own. In the meantime, as he performed the duties of a supernatural hunter, you would hold down the fort of his shop: taking calls, cleaning, and handling any debt collectors. After a nap, of course.

Yep, this was business as usual...

**_TBC…_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you are hooked to see what happens in chapter 2! See you then :)
> 
> Next chapter preview:  
> He released you within seconds, watching your fragile body huff for his own simple joy.  
> “Tell me how to kill the Son of Sparda,” the demon commanded, “or I will come back, kill him, and breed you till I think your life isn’t worth living anymore.” He let go and proceeded to walk off. “There's a church on the outskirts of this shit town, I am at. You have one week.” He gave his final order, complimented with a death stare over his shoulder, before striding away.


	2. The Truth Behind A Demon’s Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon from your past is back, ready to reap the results of the deal you made. Not only is Dante’s life in jeopardy, but so is your very relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: HERCULES nor DEVIL MAY CRY belong to me!
> 
> Author’s Note: Welcome, welcome you amazing readers to ch.2. Thanks for waiting ever so patiently on the edge of your seat to know what happens next! I think I gave it away, but in this chapter I shed some light on the reader (that’s you :) and how you came to know the sexy devil hunter!
> 
> A BIG BIG shoutout to those of you who left kudos and comments: I_am_a_smart_cookie, Dana, Mona394, TiffanyEscobar. Thank you so much! I appreciate the love and feedback.
> 
> If I break any DMC logic in this chapter, I apologize, but it’s a piece of fiction anyway, so it should be fine! Also, if it wasn’t clear, I am using DMC4 Dante because that is the one I have a MASSIVE crush on <3_<3 With that, hope y’all enjoy this new chapter!

"There you go, Mike,” you said, standing in the doorway of _‘Devil May Cry’._ The sun was high in the sky now, its rays shining down brightly on your quiet little residential area.

The man counted the bills to double check the full amount was in his hand. Not because he didn’t trust you, actually he was definitely more confident in confronting you when it came to Dante’s pizza bill. He tipped his hat in appreciation, “Thanks again, Ms.{Name}!”

“Of course!” you nodded, “I don’t think Dante would appreciate you guys cutting him off.” You both shared in a moment of laughter, engaging in small talk once more to end the conversation on a good note. Afterwards you reminded him of the favor you asked for earlier, “Can you have that pizza delivered around 6pm? That’s when Dante should be back from his trip.”

The pizza guy smiled, “Sure thing, Ms. {Name}! You have a good day now, I’ll be back later.” You waved him off before disappearing back into the shop. Throwing your hair into a high ponytail, you shuffled over to the vintage jukebox in the corner and resumed playing your boyfriend’s rock tunes. Now, you could continue your previous work.

After Dante had left for his mission, you practically jumped back into bed, rolling over all the open space in sheer joy! Sleep hit you instantly and for a couple of hours, you were peacefully snoring and dead to the world. It wasn’t until the sun blared through the window at a high angle, did you wake up, picking up your screen to see it was a little after noon. From there, you took a shower to fully awake from your hibernation and strode downstairs to handle business.

As the devil hunter was away, you engaged in the other roll that came with being his partner. Basically, you were an assistant. At first you were going through his inventory and taking into account all of the devil arms to make sure they were in proper place. Then you handled any debt collectors, such as the pizza guy, to make sure he didn’t drown in the mountains of money he owed _(Dante taught you a neat trick to avoid those people, just in case ransom couldn’t be collected, which was basically all the time)._ And the last obligation was to simply run the shop in his absence: take client calls, maybe go on a hunt yourself if necessary, and clean. It was easy work and you had no problem accomplishing these feats.

Returning to his desk, you eyed the weapons on his wall and resumed looking them over for any maintenance. The famous lyrics to _“devils never cry”_ blasted through the machine and consumed the room, drawing a hum from your throat as you worked. His style of music may not have been your number one genre, but there was something about the singing and strum of the guitars that could have anyone nod their head or swing their bodies. To you, it described his personality and if you could learn more about the half-breed, then you’d gladly engage in anything he’d liked _(corny as that may sound)._

Having accounted for the amazing weapons he had achieved from his many battles, you made sure to press the button hidden behind a shelf to mask the collection. Your attention then went to cleaning around his desk. You aligned all his glasses and alcohol on the back shelf before turning to the wooden structure and organizing any material on the surface.

You honestly liked quiet days like these, staying in and simply enjoying what seemed like a “normal” life. Not that the devil hunting business isn't exciting or anything. You loved going on missions with Dante: seeing the new places, meeting new faces, the many different demons that spawned from hell, and getting to view the Son of Sparda in action. Adventures with him were always thrilling! Yet, being a half-breed wasn’t exactly your favorite characteristic about yourself. Existing as a demon was hard enough in this life, not that being a human was any better considering the chaos that lingered in the shadows and being vulnerable but you’d rather live in that normal setting.

Being a half-breed had its own life as well. You were blessed yet damned by your demonic powers and wanted by others because you were a rare species; that was definitely an aspect you tried to escape. Thankfully, you had the company of someone like Dante, a man who shared the same background but had a much heavier title because of his well-known father. Still, you could relate to one another; he shined a light on having such gifts and showed how fun it can be to be “abnormal.” Being able to find comfort with him, made it easier to sort out the feelings you had about being this mixed race.

So, now you stood alongside him, wanting to eradicate the world of harmful demons and co-exist gracefully with humans. Somewhere along the way, feelings got mixed, and your heart was captured by this half-breed with a pizza addiction. Relationships were complicated with Dante since had the attitude of playboy. But those were in his youth days. Sure, he was still a GIGANTIC flirt that could steal any women’s attention, but he was a loyal man and once committed, he was faithful to the very end. Crossing that line was probably the best decision you both made and after being together for 8 months as romantic partners, you couldn’t be happier.

A vibration in your back pocket pulled your head from the memories of when you first started officially dating, holding the device up to see: it was a text from Dante. Typically, on assignments, communication was done through phone _(although you both had developed your own code with various funny gestures and facial expressions)_ in case of separation; it was no different under this circumstance. The hunter would send a text to keep you informed, a way to let you know that he was alright as well. You swiped the screen to read its contents.

 _ **My Sexy Lover:**_ (the name Dante put in your phone as his contact): _Just finished scouting the town and looking for clues. Got ambushed by a few demons but no big deal. Now, I just gotta find their hideout._

His statues report demonstrated that the operation was running smoothly. You didn't have any doubts in his capabilities, but as a lover, it was practically instinctive to worry regardless. Your phone buzzed again with an additional message.

 ** _My Sexy Lover:_** _Also, this place is so nice! They have a great view of the coastline that you would love! Ah babe, you should’ve come along~. Maybe, next time, we can come out here for alittle trip. Whadda ya say?_

Such words made you smile, the thought of you and Dante on a mini vacation from the hunters life for a little while; something lovers would do. With happiness fluttering in your mind from the thought, you sent back a quick text of ‘goodluck’ and how much you'd love to take that trip.

As you stood in front of his desk, another cheeky smile stole your lips and your cheeks heated, like a schoolgirl thinking of her crush. Simply remembering how far both you and he had come, stirred up many affectionate emotions that made your stomach fill with butterflies. Being his devil hunting partner was a stimulating life, but to be his lover was the real excitement. It was unrealistic, but you were beyond thankfully, and prayed this romance would last for however long it could.

As the thought made your heart do somersaults, your body came to an unexpected halt, stiffening like stone to the new sensation attacking your nerves like a siren blaring. A chill swept up, the hairs on the back of your neck standing, and consciousness alert. This wasn't a simple uncomfortableness you felt, no, the presence of a demon was near.

To remain calm, you carefully listened to your surroundings, looking over your shoulder to determine the supernatural being would be coming from the entrance. Seconds ticked by, the thump of your organ matching its rhythm and drumming loudly in your ears. The world seemed to drown out as you watched the door, anticipating its arrival. When the sound of nothing pierced your ears that's when it happened.

Quickly, you grabbed the gun tapped under the desk, all the awhile the hinges to the door broke, splinters of wood flying everywhere from a violent blast of power and dust flying in the air. You aimed the firearm at the chaos and pulled the trigger, using your heightened vision to see a figure in the screen. They maneuvered around the assault like magic, flashing from one point to the next till finally they appeared in front of you.

You tried stepping back but a clawed hand clamped around your outstretched appendage to restrain the gun; it clattered to the floor. Instinctively, you pulled back your other, engulfing your palm in fire before using all the strength you could muster and swung it forward. The monster caught this one as well, snuffing out the element and squeezing both your appendages until you cried out it pain.

“That's not anyway to treat your customers, now is it?” a grimly voice said, making a tremor hit your core.

You grimaced, malice decorating your features, “That's not anyway to treat the shop owner, now is it?” The demon grew quiet to your sass but then showed an entertained smirk, releasing its hold and backed away ever so slightly, “You've been dodging my calls, I wanted to make sure you got it this time.”

You glared your {e/c} eyes, shaking out your hands and flexing muscles to make sure nothing was broken.Wearily, you made note of their stature: they were tall, at least four times your height with massive muscles that roped throughout their structure. They had an ash-colored figure of a lion’s body, sharply clawed fingers, and four white-golden wings on their back. A horn was perched on their head and their eyes were scarlet red, like the fires burning in hell. Had he gotten bigger?

After returning some air to your lungs, your voice panned through, “Well, I'm sorry we couldn't provide you with our services. Unfortunately, the real shop owner is out on another job, if you would like…”

The demon slammed his fist on the ground, shaking the floor and creating an indent to demonstrate his lack of patience, “Cut the bullshit {Name}. You know why I am here.” His words made your stomach churn, fear swirling like a tornado; you've been dreading his appearance ever since your last encounter. As he turned to his back to you, a deep breath was exhaled, your eyes averted, “I'm still working on it, Beowulf…”

Said creature arched an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder, “You said that to me last time.” He strode back over in a few threatening steps, shouting angrily, “What the hell is taking you so long!”

You tensed under the intimating weight of his presence, hugging your arms, and keeping your face elsewhere. You swallowed thickly, “And like, I told you last time. It's not that easy to kill a half-breed. I've been looking, but there is nothing…”

A roar was his response, a sound so powerful it made his early action of hitting the ground a mediocre display of his anger. The sound was so strong, it really did shake the earth, the blast of air nearly knocking you from your feet, and shattering at least two of the shop windows. “You've been fucking around long enough with that bastard Son of Sparda! Don't tell me, you didn't find anything!”

“Look, if you’re unhappy with my performance, then get yourself another girl, I’m through!” you retaliated, meeting his intense stare with your own. The demon didn’t expect such a display of courage, bewildered at first, “What was that? I must have some dust stuck in my ear when from when I broke the door.”

“Then read my lips: FORGET IT.”

Beowulf was known for his violent tendencies, a trait he had been working on since his rebirth. You weren’t sure if you’d rather have his ferocious attitude or the sarcastic response he gave next; any demon who could control their temper was even more dangerous. He chuckled, “I think you are forgetting one very crucial detail...I OWN YOU!” He stood on his hinge legs now, his looming presence frightening enough to even scare the most powerful of demons; you tensed back up. “You work for me, that was the deal you made! If I said I wanted the Son of Sparda’s head on a plate,” Beowulf began, tipping your head up with a clawed nail and glancing down at you like a master does to their pet, “you say…?”

You huffed and grumbled, turning your eyes away, “Medium or well-done…”

_Why? Why did it have to turn out like this?_

Your intertwined life with Dante was no fated accident. The first time you met him, the circumstance was unfortunate but you'd rather that be the start to your story then what was actually planned.

Finding a place in this world was a difficult challenge. Being the offspring of a demon male and a human female meant trying to find that place in either world. At first, you grew up in the human world till your mid-teens with both your parents in a village that offered the co-exist of the two. But the surrounding villages were unsettled and frightened by this arrangement, thus they joined forces and raided the entire town. To your knowledge, Dante was called to assist with the extermination but after seeing that demons weren't harming humans out of malicious intent rather more for their own protection, he pulled out of the case. Regardless, he tried making some sense of the situation.

As your family planned to escape, your house burned to the ground and the debri collapsed on top of your mother. With the help of your father and Dante, you dug her out but the fumes invaded her lungs and the material crushed her; she died within minutes. There wasn't time to mourn however due to the humans closing in and killing what demons remained. With the devil hunter’s guidance, you feld your destroyed town, making it to the outskirts. Before departing, he kept his hand in yours, saying his condelscones. It may have been a brief encounter, but from the display of his heroism and offered feelings, his young look was implanted in your memory.

So, existing in this world was no longer an option. To ensure your safety, your father took you over to the demon world. In this new environment, you could exercise the demonic powers passed down from his lineage; he honed those abilities so you could protect yourself. Because, in this realm, the rules and customs were much different. In the human world, you were hunted for being a demon, but in the demon world, you were hunted for being a human. And the reasons were more severe.

By your mid-twenties, the town you resided in was once again raided by a powerful demon in the hunt for rebuilding his strength and his image. That monster was Beowulf. He caught wind of a half-breed living in the area and searched savagely for your presence. Half the town had been massacred or enslaved, a fate your father suffered, before he caught you and in exchange for your body, he would spare the remaining population. This was, of course, a lie.

Beowulf rebuilt his existence in your broken town, healing from his damaged pride and body. According to the story, he was killed by one of the Sons of Sparda, his soul returning to the demon world. By some miracle, he was revived, taking the form of his pervious body but with different upgraded features and a minimized height. He had the same objective in mind but to do this, he needed to recover. So, like all demons, he exercised his new found power and surrounded himself with sins that would stroke his ego.

He sought your company because he was contemplating the idea of having his own mixed offspring. Half-breeds were a rarity. They had all the strengths of a demon combined with the everlasting persistent spirit of a human, and _this_ produced a power so strong. _Treacherously_ strong that it made them eligible to challenge and defeat even the purest of demons. If by some chance, Beowulf was to fail in his second chance to eradicate the Sons of Sparda, he liked the idea of his child taking on that responsibility.

So Beowulf mated you. Or, at least, he tried to. Your body was given to this creature over and over again, to simply test how well you could withstand his animalistic pleasure and lust; when a mating cycle were to roll around that was when he would truly breed. Miraculously, you evaded and hid from him each and every time, riding out the unbearable three days of your cycle to avoid what he had planned. The consequence was always torturous when you were found, but you would rather endure that pain than give birth to anything he implanted inside of you.

Thankfully _(or maybe not)_ before your next heat, Beowulf had learned about your encounter with Dante and made you a deal. If you could supply him with evidence on how to kill the son of Sparda, he would release you from the confines of mating. And of course, you took the deal because, at the time, Dante the demon hunter was just an insignificant man.

“So {Name}, I will ask you again,” Beowulf stated, squeezing your chin in warning, “Tell me how to kill the Son of Sparda.”

But now, things were different. Your affections had grown, blossomed into a forbidden love that you know should not have formed. Seeing, the incredible skill and charming personality of Dante, you had hope that you could be released from Beowulf’s clutches. So, to hell with your deal! You loved Dante too much to hurt him.

You licked your lips, tone orotund, “I. don’t. know. That, is my answer.”

After the words left your mouth, you embraced for some sort of impact. Was Beowulf going to yell at you again, shattering even more windows? Or was he going to be savage and hit you, possibly breaking a bone or two? While you stood still in anticipation, his face was expressionless, his grip falling. He was contemplating on what to do. This rebellious behavior though was pissing him off; he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Until a hateful grimace fell upon his lips. He leaned down, spitting his voice in utter malice, “You've fallen _in love_ with that bastard spawn haven't you?” His question made your {e/c} eyes expand, heart stopping and sinking in terror. Such a display, gave Beowulf his answer, “That’s it, isn’t it? You fucking love that foul-smelling half-breed.”

You continued to remain silent. Anything you said now would be an obvious lie. If anything, you should be thinking of a way to save not only Dante, but yourself from Beowulf’s wrath.

“Tell me why.”

You blinked in confusion to his request.

“Tell me why!” the creature repeated. His tone demanded a response, but again, you refused to speak. Beowulf resorted to provoking you. “Is it because he fucks you?” he questioned, clamping both large hands on the desk to trap you, collapsing the wood from sheer strength. His overwhelming hostile presence was suffocating your senses, preventing any kind of noise from being made. You were honestly at a loss for words, your entire being in a state of shocking numbness.

With your frightened silence, he assumed the latter. “So, I’m not wrong?” the monster continued, “I bet he’s fucked you right here on this desk.” He then proceeded to lift your frame to sit on the wood, pushing you to your back, and splitting your legs apart to demonstrate a point. “In this position, right? And, I bet, you just lay there each time and take it, screaming his name like a bitch in heat!”

His insult nearly brought tears to your eyes. It took all of your strength to not retaliate with a physical attack, because even you knew you could not defeat him. And still, your very life was in his disgusting hands.

Beowulf smirked to your frustrated expression, “I guess that's not surprising. Even a demon whore needs someone's dick.”

“It's not like that!” you shouted, coming to sit up and stare into his crimson eyes. It was a match of wits, before you (unfortunately) crumpled under the pressure, beginning to sniffle to the realization that your deal and your fate was as unbreakable as iron steel.

Said demon was the least bit concerned about your miserable state and decided to make it even worse, “There’s another cycle coming up for you.” You looked up at him, already aware of what he was referring too and this time, there would be no escaping…

You continued to crumple, slumping in utter defeat and voice breaking, “Beowulf, I’m telling you...he doesn’t...he doesn’t have a weakness…” His blood eyes narrowed, a growl rattling in his chest from anger and annoyance to your excuses. He would kill you on the spot if you weren’t so valuable because even if you didn’t deliver what he wanted, you would still be used for breeding. That was your only use now.

But he still needed something on how to take down the Son of Sparda. Any kind leverage would increase his chances of winning and aid in accomplishing his goal of eradicating that boy from existence.

“I think, he does {Name},” Beowulf stated. Sharply, his hand closed around your throat, some pressure applied to be sure, his message was burned into your memory, “And you are going to find. Am I clear!?” You nodded frantically, feeling your chest sink in from the lack of oxygen, your hands in a similar motion to try and pry away his iron grip.

He released you within seconds, watching your fragile body huff for his own simple joy. “Tell me how to kill the Son of Sparda,” the demon commanded, “or I will come back, kill him, and breed you till I think your life isn’t worth living anymore.” He let go and proceeded to walk off. “There's a church on the outskirts of this shit town, I am at. You have one week.” He gave his final order, complimented with a death stare over his shoulder, before striding away.

You were prayazled in a mixture of what was, fear, horror, and utter sadness. You had absolutely nothing to tell the demon either! You really did try and look for some kind of evidence, at least on how to hurt the devil hunter. But you came up with nothing. Nothing Beowulf would find suitable.

_What other options did you have?_

His threat now shattered whatever possibilities and made-believe hope you had; there was no escaping him or your fate.

The sound of your phone, awoke you from your spiraling thoughts; your body meekly slipping off the desk to locate it somewhere in the shop. Once found, you dusted off the screen to see a text from the man of the hour.

 ** _My Sexy Lover:_** _Mission complete, babe! The girls have been returned, the town is safe once again. Those demons and their boss were a joke! Easy as pie! Oooo~ speaking of pie, I want some. Let's have that to celebrate! And I will definitely have a piece of you too ;) I'm coming home, see you soon!_

Dante was on his way home now.

Normally a text like this would send your heart fluttering, your fingers in action to let him that you would be waiting with all that he asked for and more. But this time...this time it made you cry…

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

It had been two days after Beowulf's appearance and every second since then has filled your heart with dread. As you stood in the mirror of the bathroom, brushing out your hair to clip back, another grave emotion ate away at your soul: guilt. Guilt for a horrible and utter lie. You found a way into the devil’s hunter life and played the role of his lover in order to learn what would cause his downfall.

Dante has been nothing but wonderful. He opened his shop to you, his home and allowed you to stay till whatever path would send you walking. But then you found a way into his heart and he let you have that as well because he believed in the love and affection you showed him. You felt those emotions deeply and wouldn’t say you were pretending, but the way you came to know him, your very existence in his life was based on a demon’s deal.

What would Dante do if he found out about your betrayal? That for the past three years, you’ve been conspiring with a demon to bring about his demise. You honestly didn’t expect for him to simply forgive this ordeal and continue to live your pizza-eating, devil-hunting romance the way a princess and prince would. Even if the Son of Sparda were to survive Beowulf’s conquest for his death, there was no way you both could keep living the life that you built. Everything would shatter and all would be gone.

So, rather try and stay in his life in the aftermath, you choose to break free from that monster. Originally, you wanted to escape from him and the idea of producing babies, anyway. You would give Beowulf the information he wanted and leave. Vanish from this town and Dante’s life. This probably wasn’t the ideal solution, but you couldn’t face him after it was all over...you just couldn’t…

You’ve thought of all plans of strategy to try and prevent a devastating end, but all outcomes lead to a life without Dante. Just the thought of him hating you and losing one of the greatest loves you will ever have brought tears to your eyes, your hand coming up to fan your face to avoid smudging your make-up.

 _“This is the only way,”_ you thought, shoulders slumping, sniffling quietly, _“Regardless if I tell Beowulf, Dante’s weakness, he is going to fight him. If I refuse, I lose my freedom. If I tell him and he wins, I gain my freedom. But if he loses, yes I will be free, but not free to be with Dante again. After everything, I don't deserve to be with someone like him anyways…”_

With your emotions still scattered, but your mind made up, you made sure to clear away any vibes that would give away your sadness and headed downstairs. Descending the steps, you could see the son of Sparda on the floor, smoothing his hand over the planks.

“Well the floor is fixed,” Dante announced dusting off his hands and standing tall, “Gotta say, that position is alittle rough on the knees. But I love seeing you in it.” He smiled that jokester smile of his and you couldn't help but mirror it, leaning up to kiss him for a job well done. He had been fixing whatever damage was done from the demon’s visit.

“Thanks babe,” he hummed from the sweet caress, brushing back his white locks, “Still can't believe some lower shit demons did this, that's what you said, right?” Your lover moved closer, wrapping an arm around your waist.

Of course you didn't tell Dante the truth behind the real encounter. You nodded back, “Mmhmm, just some Hell Greed and Vanguards spewing up trouble.”

“Damn demons,” he tsked, “Wouldn't be the first time those bastards wrecked my shop.” He then looked down at you with apologetic ocean eyes, rubbing your lower back, “Sorry, I wasn't here.” You scoffed with a flip of your hand, “No worries. Nothing I couldn't handle.” He smiled with a compliment to your strength, a feature he absolutely swooned over.

Afterwards, you pulled apart and while he went to put away his tools, you went near the doorway, grabbing your pursue from the rack, and rummaged through it. “Going somewhere?” the male asked as he returned.

“Oh yeah,” you responded, ready to head out. Anymore time together would just make this departure all the more doleful. “I need to go the store and grab stuff for dinner. Do you need anything?”

“Hang on {Name},” Dante called. He caught up to you, grabbing your arm and spun you around. Smoothly, your back hit the wall by the entrance, his large frame standing in front with an arm above your head to lean on. The sudden closeness caused you to shrink back.

You both simply stared at one another. The relationship you had built was so strong, it could be seen that even between exchanged looks, there was a conversation. You could sense Dante knew there was something wrong and it felt like his eyes could read your soul and see what secrets were buried within.

“Are you okay?” he finally asked to break the silence.

You nodded with plain effort, “Of course. Why wouldn't I be?”

“I don't know, you just seem alittle different? Like something is on your mind?” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck; there was hint that he suspected something.

You tried to hide it but maybe, just maybe your expression fell and you wanted him to see the plead for help. Gently, you reached out to cup his cheek, your palm sliding over his skin with warm affection. You allowed your emotions to seep through, making it somewhat known that this would be the last time you would be together.

“It’s nothing, honestly.” you gave a weary smile, “Just text me of you need anything from the store, okay?” You moved to your tip-toes, kissing his mouth with lingering love. Before you could pull away, Dante cupped the back of your head, pushing his lips down harder on yours. His kiss was steady and full, holding your body close to his to display the same love you had for him. Your hand moved to his shoulder, using it to hold yourself steady; he was honestly kissing your breath away.

It was you to pull back first, needing the space to breathe, “What was that for?” It was so sweet and tender, you wished it didn't end. He shook his head, “Just wanted to. You know I'm here for you, right?”

His words made your heart ache, but regardless, a life with him wasn't in the future anymore. You simply nodded with a faint smile and said your goodbyes before walking out the door.

The devil hunter watched you depart, well-aware that nothing in your current state was okay. Maybe it was his keen hunting skills or the simple fact that he knew your character, that made him believe this. It was brought to his attention from the moment he returned from his mission, seeing his shop abused and seeing you like a motionless doll; the story you shared about the Hell Greeds and Vanguards, also didn’t match. No weak-ass demons could make you look so terrified and leave you so quiet. Dante said nothing at first, in hopes you would finally tell him what was bothering you. But it seems like, he was going to have to put his detective skills to use.

He grabbed his signature red coat from the rack and put it on with a little flare, stepping into the sun. Guess, he was going to run an errand as well.

**_TBC…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if there wasn't much excitement in this one, but I can assure you, when next time comes, there will be: violence, fighting, games, humor, fluff, and of course SMUT!!! Stick around for the conclusion of how Dante will respond to learning about the Reader’s betrayal!
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:  
> The Son of Sparda was only encouraged when you called his name, a hand returning to his wet white hair for some stability. Yet, you wanted his attention to ask a question, “You want to do this now?” His touch went lower then, diving into your inner thighs and slightly spreading them apart. “Fuck, yes I do! I was alittle pissed off, okay?” Dante said with a slight growl, “Seeing him touch you like that. Ugh, it was disgusting.” Those sly fingers brushed over your exposed sex, “So, I am going to clean every inch of you~.”


	3. Happily Ever After, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pass along the information Beowulf wants to hear to end your deal. The devil hunter appears to slay the demon from his past and take you home. You thought facing that monster was a challenge, it’s time to face your lover and tell him the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing of DEVIL MAY CRY belongs to me!
> 
> Authors Note: Welcome lovely readers to the last chapter! I greatly applaud you for waiting so long for the end; I honestly made SO MANY edits to how I wanted things to end. Also, LIFE didn’t seem to want me to complete this chapter because many little things kept getting in the way! Are you ready though to read the drama-filled, feelings-filled, SMUT-filled conclusion!? Well, of course you are! 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for sticking with this story to the end, the kudos and comments: Mona394, TiffanyEscobar, Carrie. The feedback means so much to me! Y’all just inspire me even more! 
> 
> With that, I won't keep y’all waiting any longer. Enjoy!!!

Tall rusted maroon church doors came into view, looming over your stiff frame like death, himself _(probably because that's what it felt like)_ . The silence that masked this place was haunting as well, it's simple appearance of dead grass and decaying architect reminding you of the dreadful fate that awaited. You found yourself at the church, Beowulf was said to be staying, all too soon. Even though the walk projected to be long, time lapsed, and you were here like this building was neighboring the shop.  ****  
** **

During that short time though, your thoughts raced, playing out each scenario just in case there was a loophole missed that could change the future. But regardless of how many times you re-advised a plan, it ended the same: your fate no longer intertwined with Dante’s. And such a hard-hitting reality, broke your heart even more into pieces.  ****  
** **

As a breath of sadness left your lips, you faced the entrance with hopeless energy, just wanting everything to be over. You weren't going to express this to Beowulf though. Instead, you built up your confidence to mask that weakness and show he couldn't shake you as he did before. You pushed open the doors and stepped inside, a chill sweeping around your ankles. The building was as big as the outside displayed, alittle hollow with countless crumpling stone pillars and broken colored stained windows for decoration. Some of the furniture remained, but it was old and brittle, falling to pieces. Your shoes echoed as they tapped the floor, reaching the center aisle and taking a look around. With your powers, you sensed a rift that led to the demon world; it was in the upper right corner.  ****  
** **

Normally, any supernatural being would go to outstanding lengths to protect access from intruders. Yet, the entrance seemed to be unguarded and open to all. Beowulf was obviously expecting your arrival, _maybe even anticipating his adversaries..._ ****  
** **

You made your way to the rift, stepping through with ease. Sometimes, other dimensions would be a mirror of the places they were stationed but it seemed Beowulf had changed his location to a more enclosed area. You were transported into a different space, one that made your blood run cold due to the familiarity. It wasn't but it had the same appearance as the room he once had when you were first captured, the room you were forced to go when he demanded your body. ****  
** **

At first you hesitated, stumped by the memories and feelings of the suffering you had to endure. It was the idea of freedom that pulled you away from that fear, a few breaths in your lungs to move forward and deeper into his chamber; _once this was all over, you’d never have to see him again…_ ****  
** **

Soon, you were in his presence, seeing the demon pace back and forth near a throne in clear agitation. Beowulf had come to the surface about a year ago when he believed he was nearly healed to follow through with his mission; he was full of anticipation. _Now_ , he was in the perfect condition to challenge the Son of Sparda and as one could see, his patience was getting thinner. _Could he defeat Dante? Maybe it wasn't so impossible anymore…_ ****  
** **

“Well isn't this a surprise,” came that grimly voice with a hint of amusement. You averted your gaze from Beowulf’s acknowledgement. The demon stopped his march and stood on his hinge legs, approaching you. “I thought I smelled you coming this way,” he spoke, looking down at you like a measly insect, “And so soon? Maybe you've changed your mind and want to bare my children after all.” His words caused your {e/c} eyes to flick up, glaring with sheer disgust, “Not a chance.”  ****  
** **

He found that comeback entertaining, a bite in his next sentence, “Then what are you here for? You better not be wasting my time either, {Name}.” You loathed his high and mighty tone, resisting the urge to say something witty; that’s not what you came for. The words caught in your throat, but with alittle force and worked up nerves, you told Beowulf what he wanted to hear, “I did what you asked…”  ****  
** **

The monster arched an eyebrow in curiosity, “You found a way to kill the Son of Sparda?” You nodded slowly. Beowulf was skeptical at first, reading your facial expression to see if that was believable. Next, he sniffed the air around you, releasing a deep growl, “You're lying!” His temper flared and with the same power that broke some of _‘Devil May Cry’,_ he smashed a nearby pillar; the action made you flinch. He stomped on all fours, growling, “You are fucking useless, {Name}!”  ****  
** **

You mashed your lips together, attempting to hold back some sass, “You should really learn how to control your temper.” That remark resulted in a quick snatch of your neck, the monster threatening to squeeze your very life away. “Wait,” you slightly regretted, “I wouldn't be here if I didn't have something to tell you.”  ****  
** **

“And how do I know you aren’t working with that bastard brat now?” he questioned, dragging his face to yours with such menacing features.  ****  
** **

“We made a deal...and until you get what you want, I can never escape from you!” ****  
** **

The demon swept your frame with his blood eyes, detecting for himself that you were speaking the truth, “I guess you do understand your situation.” He released you then, satisfied with your obedience as you reflexively reached up to soothe your neck. That didn't mean, however, he wouldn't attack again. Afterwards, he turned his back and trailed to his throne, seating himself. “You've kept me waiting long enough with your bullshit! Now, tell me how to kill that bastard spawn!”  ****  
** **

Now came the part you wished so desperately to avoid. With what you knew about your own race and what you could gather by living with the devil hunter for two years, there wasn’t an _exact_ answer to Beowulf’s request. Yet, from the little entail you could conjure, you hoped it was enough.  ****  
** **

Mentally, saying _‘goodbye’_ to your last shred of aspiration that things would work out, you cleared your throat, and stood upon your keeper, “I told you before it is not easy to kill a half-breed. We may not be immortal but there is no secret weapon or item to inflict fatal damage either.” Oddly enough, the demon sat quietly, chin resting on his large knuckle as he listened. You continued, “However, there is a way to... _slow him down_ .” ****  
** **

“Slow him down?” Beowulf repeated, even sounding alittle surprised. You hesitated for a moment: _Were you really going to tell this demon how to destroy the man you loved?_ Such a thought was too much to bare, closing your eyes to digest the weight of such a question. You knew this was coming, but that definitely didn’t it make any easier; saying these words out loud was going to further shatter your heart.

A deep breath centered your mind before you nodded once more, “Yes.” Briefly, you rummaged through your bag to pull out a piece of notepaper. From all of Dante’s epic adventures and encounters to what you saw first hand and whenever you had to administer first-aid, this paper held all the details to what could, potentially, immobilize the Son of Sparda.  ****  
** **

_“I’m sorry, Dante.”_ ****  
** **

“Remember, this _won’t_ kill him, just stop him momentarily to give you some time to weaken him,” your voice may have trembled, but you proceeded, “Bullets to the brain have been known to work or any kind of damage to the head. Also, impaling him with a blunt object through his chest or heart is another way…” As you spoke each dreadful word, the monster leaned forward, beyond intrigued to learn such gruesome techniques to do away with his enemy. Now with this information in mind, he could challenge that bastard child and right the wrong of Sparda’s treacherous ways. ****  
** **

Once finished, your soul felt disintegrated, “Is that what you wanted to hear?” ****  
** **

“Is that all you have to tell me?” Beowulf questioned, “Because I feel like you are hiding something from me, {Name}.” ****  
** **

“No, I am not,” you answered instantly in a hard tone, “These are probably the best ways to harm, Dante. I will say though, to keep in mind about his healing factor because like most demons, he has one. If you can’t stop him from rejuvenating, your chances are _pretty_ slim.”  ****  
** **

The monster gave an irritated sigh before standing from his chair, “You didn’t find a way to stop that?” In merely five steps, he was in front of you, towering over your small form like a concrete building. “Someone didn’t give me enough time,” you countered with slight attitude. Surprisingly, Beowulf gave a smirk, clearly amused by the wit you still held. When he reached out, you automatically pulled away yet managed to remain still as his paw patted your head before sliding down your soft {h/c/} hair, “This must’ve killed you inside.” ****  
** **

Like a switch being flipped, you instantly stopped breathing or thinking, paralyzed by such a sorrowful statement. Beowulf, of course, continued, “You basically just handed his body to me.” Words tripped over one another to respond, but nothing escaped your lips. ****  
** **

Beowulf tipped up your chin, wanting to shatter your fragile little state even more, “You know I could use this against him, right? Once he finds out you betrayed him, he’ll become _weak_ and let his guard down. _That_ is when _I will kill him.”_ Your {e/c} eyes went wide to his declaration, tears threatening to spill over. “Oh, his little heart will break,” he mocked maliciously with a laugh, “just like yours.” ****  
** **

In this moment, his murderous persona drifted to a different level of intent, a feeling that alarmed your demonic senses and called for protection. Before you could react, his palm pushed you flat on the ground and a nail caught the front of your peach top, tearing it open, “Why don’t we break it even more?” ****  
** **

Realizing what just occurred, you burned his hand away with your flames, using that distance to create some kind of escape. Unfortunately for his size, the demon was quick, catching both your wrists with his opposite hand and forcing them above your head. In this position, you felt completely submissive. You squirmed and kicked, struggling against him to try and stop his advances, “Stop! What are...you doing!?”  ****  
** **

Your frightened voice echoed in his chamber but he paid it no mind, succeeding in tearing the side of your black skirt for more access. You were beyond terrified, your thoughts flashing back to the times when you were forced to endure his twisted pleasure over and over again; you couldn’t go through that again. Once more, you attempted an assault with your fire, but instantly stopped and cried out when his paw was now sliding along your chest, shaping the mounds of your breasts. To feel him touch your exposed skin was revolting. You turned your face into your arm and began to sniffle, “Why? Why are you doing this? This wasn’t...part of the deal…” ****  
** **

Beowulf simply snickered, “But, I won’t be able to have this body again once you leave, so I might as well take full advantage of you now.” His appendage traveled lower, causing your legs to shut, and wiggle away from his unwanted touch. “And then I thought,” the monster bragged, an index finger caressing the line of your clothed sex, “I could use this to destroy the Son of Sparda as well. To know that his whore took someone else’s cock? I wonder how he’d take that news.” Beowulf’s obvious intention was to break that man anyway he could. ****  
** **

Tears were now sliding down your cheeks, repulsed by what was happening and upset with your own body, to feel it lift off the ground from the sensations, “I don’t...want to do this…” ****  
** **

“Do this last task for me,” he began, applying a little more pressure to your entrance, smirking devilishly to hear you whimper, “and your freedom is guaranteed.” You took deep breaths to clear your mind. _You hated this_ , hated this without a doubt yet you were almost there. After this, he would be gone and you would make it your life’s mission to avoid any more contact with this damn demon.  ****  
** **

As an answer, you kept your face tucked into your arm, letting the last of your fighting spirit drain. Beowulf snickered in triumph before pulling back, beginning to remove the one thing keeping him from you. ****  
** **

“Hmm, a demon forcing himself on an innocent woman,” came a voice with echoing footsteps, “If I had a nickel for everytime…” From the shadows, stepped the famous owner of _‘Devil May Cry’_ , a smug smile on his lips, “Pretty sad that’s how you have to get laid, don’t ya think?” To hear him caused your head to tip back, instant fear piercing your nerves to be seen in such a compromising position. Beowulf, however, gave a vicious growl, just simply finding his presence a nuisance, “I thought I smelled something rancid…” ****  
** **

Dante snorted, taking an apologetic bow, “I’ll be sure to wear some cologne next time.” ****  
** **

Beowulf decided to remove himself and stand on his back legs, all high and mighty, “Were you enjoying the show? You seemed quite intrigued watching your little girlfriend submit to me.”  

A frown spread among the hunter’s features while he shook his head and pointed a finger, “Pretty sure, that wasn’t voluntary.” ****  
** **

“It wouldn’t be her first time either,” he provoked, his own smile spreading. Those words struck a dangerous chord, the demon inside stirring. However, he managed to keep it in check. “Pretty sure that wasn't voluntary either,” Dante countered, switching is blue eyes over to you. You remained on the floor, sitting upright now with your arms hugging your chest to cover any bare skin. You avoided eye contact with him for awhile before finally working up the courage to look his way. You couldn't tell what was in his expression: obviously there was hurt but also a mixture of sympathy, care, and still love. His eyes made it clear that he intended to save you.  ****  
** **

He turned his attention back to Beowulf, surveying the situation with his keen skills. As much as he hated sitting back and watching things transpire the way they did, he needed to understand the gravity of the problem before making a move; without a doubt, he was going to kill this demon, _that was a given._ ****  
** **

Dante swept over his build before feeling alittle nostalgia. He's faced many demons in his lifetime so he couldn't remember them all, but this one seemed to strike up an old memory. He rubbed his stubbled chin in interest, “Say, you look oddly familiar. Have we met before?” ****  
** **

Beowulf sneered to his nonchalant behavior but instead of introducing himself, he nudged you with a foot, indicating your services. You couldn't even image speaking in this context but had no choice. He may not have owned you anymore, but the terror was still there. Your voice was shaky, “T-t-this is B-Beowulf.” Dante could feel the devil in him rise once more. “Beowulf?” he repeated, beginning a steady pace like he was so deep in thought, “Beowulf? Hmmm…Beowulf…” He snapped his fingers when he had an answer, “Wait. Didn't I kick your ass, like, years ago? My brother - _and don't get me started on that guy_ -killed you.” ****  
** **

Once again, the monster referenced you. “He was resurrected,” you responded, having a little more volume but still feeling small, “And he’s come back to the human world...to kill you.” ****  
** **

“You and that other fucking spawn of Sparda that shouldn't exist,” said demon added, taking over the conversation now and stepping closer to the white haired male. With each new detail, Dante could slowly put this puzzle together and, of course, one of those pieces was about his father. So he scoffed, “Do you still have beef with my old man? Shit, talk about not letting a grudge go, you know that's bad for your health, right?” ****  
** **

Beowulf leaned forward threateningly, roaring in rage, “Sparda was nothing but a traitor! You'll pay for his sins!” Dante merely rolled his eyes. Seriously, this charade of him having to clean up his Dad’s messes was getting old. ****  
** **

“Don't look so smug,” Beowulf continued, his voice venomous, “You won’t be laughing once I rip your heart out! I know what it takes to kill the likes of you!” ****  
** **

“No shit? Really?” said half-breed replied sarcastically, arms spread open as an invitation, “Would you mind sharing? I'd love to know too.” ****  
** **

“You can thank {Name} for that.” the demon added, pulling you to your feet. Dante went silent then. “Isn’t she just a fabulous little actress?” he went on, causing you to wince and pull away from his grip, “Ugh, stop it.” ****  
** **

“What do you mean?” The devil hunter questioned, carefully watching the scene before him; he was getting real tired of seeing that demon touch you. Beowulf grinned wolfishly, pointing your saddened face in his direction, “I mean, while you’ve been playing house, she was working for me the whole time.” Now, you truly couldn't look him in the eye, knowing whatever expression you pictured wouldn't amount to actually seeing the disappointment on his face. ****  
** **

He digested the news, knowing once he heard it directly, it would cause his heart to ache. That still didn't change anything though. “So, you used {Name} to get to me.” That was more of a statement rather then a question. He took a deep breath before shaking out his muscles, “Okay, you obviously forced {Name} into a deal she didn't want to make. And, we aren’t going to pretend you didn’t just try to stick your dick inside my girlfriend.” Dante then summoned his faithful sword Rebellion, putting up his hands in a fighting stance, “Too bad we don’t have an audience to watch you die. I'm going to kill your ugly ass, and this time, you won’t be coming back.” ****  
** **

Beowulf completely lost interest in you then, letting your body drop to the floor and charged head on towards his opponent, “I’ll kill you, seed of Sparda!” You scrambled backwards to the furthest wall, watching as Dante easily maneuvered out of the way and brought out Ebony and Ivory, raining down a hailstorm of bullets. Due to the demon’s rough skin, the metal merely dented the surface. None-the-less, he flinched, holding up his arms to dodge the assault. This gave Dante the opening he needed, swinging Rebellion in diagonal lines. Beowulf blocked each and every swing, sweeping his large hands to throw the half-breed off his game.  ****  
** **

Dante took to the air, double jumping while still firing to create some kind of distraction. The monster threw a punch left and right causing his enemy to use his sword to block. One thrust, in particular, sent him flying, hitting the side wall hard. While stuck in the stone, Beowulf broke a rock, flinging a sharp piece in the hunter’s direction and piercing him directly in the chest...he went horribly still. “Dante!” you gasped in utter horror, feeling all life drain from your body.  ****  
** **

Beowulf smirked as he hung for a few seconds, Dante groaning in slight pain when he came back too. He tore the weapon from his skin, landing on his feet when he fell, “Fuck, that hurt! Not bad, you overgrown cat!” As if completely unfazed, he barreled forward with Rebellion and clashed head on with Beowulf, using all his strength to push him back. He faltered due to the monster’s fist coming from the left.  ****  
** **

Once again, he was in the air, his coat dancing out with flare behind him as he spun. This time, he pulled out his shotgun, the force piercing Beowulf’s skin. The monster howled in pain and snarled, using his earth-shattering strength to go berserk; you had to tuck yourself away in the wall to avoid any injury. Dante dodged every piece of debri thrown his way, catching Beowulf off guard and cleanly slicing off his left paw. “Damn you to hell, Son of Sparda!” Beowulf bellowed, holding his appendage and falling backward.  ****  
** **

“I’ve heard that one before,” said man laughed. Now the monster was truly feral, reverting to his animalistic sense and rampaging like a wounded animal. Dante maneuvered as best as he could, hit once or twice by Beowulf’s powerful attacks and having to catch his breath. When a large chunk of rock was coming his way, he used his gun to shoot it to pieces, kicking the material back in the demon’s direction and taking out an eye. With Beowulf injured, Dante straightforwardly ran his way and shot out his second one. ****  
** **

“No!” Beowulf roared, knocked on all threes, “This can’t be happening again!” The demon hunter was by his face, geared in his devil arm: Gilgamesh, “Didn’t I tell ya?” Dante switched to close hand combat now, punching and kicking the lion demon till he was weak. He sent Beowulf tumbling to his back with a strong upper cut, landing a powerful swing of his foot to his chest that sent him downward. He rolled to his stomach, struggling to get up but willing to fight more, “How-how could this have happened!?” ****  
** **

With his devil arm returned, Dante came around to Beowulf’s face, Rebellion gracefully over his shoulder. “I told you, I was going to kill you again,” he said, pointing the tip straight at his head, “Anything you want to say, since I didn’t get to hear it the first time?” ****  
** **

“I’ll see you in hell, you disgusting brat!” Beowulf sneered, “I won’t stop till I’ve killed you!” ****  
** **

The half-breed rolled his neck in dis-interest, “I’m looking forward to it.” Instantly, Dante plunged his sword straight into Beowulf’s forehead, driving it deep. You had to look away for a moment, turned off by the gore and violence. Yet you peered from the corner of your eye to see him go still. _It was over, it was finally over!_ ****  
** **

Afterwards, he pulled his weapon free and holstered his guns, glancing over the body once more for safe measure before coming to your aid. He took a knee to your level, “{Name}, are you okay?” You couldn't meet his face, completely in shame from this whole ordeal. Sweetly, he drapped his coat over your exposed skin, your hands instantly clutching the red fabric and simply nodding your head. Dante took a breath of relief, sweeping his hair back, “That's good.” Then, he proceeded to hold you but you caught the red stain on his side, reaching out to touch the injury, “Dante, you're hurt… ****  
** **

He acknowledged the wound before shaking his head, “What? This? Don’t worry about it, babe.” Securely, you were in his arms, the male lifting your body with ease and standing tall. He gave you one of his confident reassuring smiles, “It’ll heal, remember?”  ****  
** **

As casual as ever, he began walking to the exit, intent on carrying you all the home. You loved to be in his embrace but this didn't feel right. After everything that had happened, everything that he had heard and witnessed, this couldn't be the ending like some princess fairytale. You didn't want to point out the elephant in the room, but your heart wouldn't let you simply hurt this man without some kind of explanation. ****  
** **

“Um, Dante?” you started, hesitating slightly. The words were there, they were just hard to say aloud. “I’m...I’m sor--.” ****  
** **

His grip tightened, “We can talk about it when we get home.” You looked up at him in confusion, yet he simply stared ahead, not at all faltering in his step. Somewhat, consoled by his reaction, you went silent and snuggled in his hold, burying your face in his solid chest and enjoying his very being.  ****  
** **

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ ** ****  
** **

The walk was masked in an odd tranquil silence all the way to the shop. Dante was merrily humming a tune while you listened, charming you to sleep. Once awake again, you saw the neon sign of _‘Devil May Cry,’_ the home you shared with the man you very much still loved. Dante used his foot to open and close the door, settling your body on the couch. He patted your head, gesturing to a shirt perched on top of the furniture before reaching up and stretching, rolling his shoulders back. ****  
** **

He clapped his hands, “Man, what a day! I'm gonna grab a drink.” He was at his mini-bar in seconds, taking a _large_ swing straight from the bottle first before pouring half a glass of his favorite alcohol. He took another sip, leaning back to let his body unravel; it's been awhile since he actually had a strong fight like that. Afterwards, he undid the clasps to his shirt, zipped it open, and marched towards the pool table where he organized the balls and grabbed a pool stick.  ****  
** **

Meanwhile, you sat dumbfounded on the couch. This wasn't right, _nothing about this was right._ Not that you weren’t grateful but this atmosphere was too causal, like it was just another day or after another mission. You didn’t expect to come back _(you didn’t expect to come back at all, for that matter)_ to continue like nothing life-changing just happened. Dante said you’d talk about things once home, but it seemed like he wanted to avoid any kind of confrontation. But that didn’t sit right with you. He deserved an explanation to what he witnessed and probably overheard. And least if you provided some reasoning, you wouldn’t feel this gigantic hole of guilt eating away at your soul.  ****  
** **

Hesitantly, you pulled on the oversized shirt he gestured to before and stood from the cushion. You slowly walked over to the game, standing close by with your arms hugging yourself, “Um, Dante? Aren’t we going to talk?”  ****  
** **

“Talk about what?” said man questioned, moving around the structure to pocket another ball. When you remained silent, unsure of how to answer, he continued, “What’s there to talk about? The demon is slain, my girl is saved, happily ever after right?” The way he said it, like it really was that simple, made countless emotions stir inside you. That’s how you wanted it to be but it wasn’t that logical.  ****  
** **

“But aren’t you upset? Curious?,” you asked, watching him pause for a moment and stare at his drink, “About me? About Beowulf?” Clearly, he was feeling something but why was he wanting to avoid this topic? You questioned further, “Don’t you want to know why things turned out this way?” The half-breed heard every word you said, but to him, it didn’t matter now; it wouldn’t change anything about the situation or how he felt.  ****  
** **

Dante took a deep breath before swallowing more liquor, lining up for another shot, “I’m telling ya {Name}, everything is fine…” “No, it’s not!” you cut in, standing on the other side of the table to get his attention. He did, in fact, lookup. “How can you be so casual about this? Dante...what I did...we can’t just brush over this!” ****  
** **

He sighed again, standing up and leaning on his pool stick. Maybe he didn’t want to face this problem. Dante had his suspensions but his mind was settled once he knew he wanted you to remain in his life. Hearing the backstory to what led up to this point, wouldn’t change the ending he was going for. Or maybe, he was afraid of what you were going to say, finding out things weren’t what they appeared to be. But there was clearly multiple sides to this story and you wanted to clarify for him anything that might be amiss. Was, he ready to hear that? ****  
** **

He was going to settle this matter, the way he preferred to resolve difficult issues. “Tell you what, let's bet on it,” Dante stated, sweeping a hand over the pool table, “I’ll ask a question, if I pocket a ball you have to answer, if I don't, you don't have to answer. Sound good?” You quirked an eyebrow to his request. Such a discussion wasn’t something to gamble over but regardless, it seemed this was going to get the conversation started.   ****  
** **

So, you nodded your head and let him decide fate. Dante mirrored the action in agreement and began the wager. “Let’s start with something easy: Is {Name} your real name?” He walked around to the corner left and aimed to pocket the 9-ball. Once at the right angle, he snapped the tool and watched the balls clash. Unfortunately, he missed. “Heh, guess you don’t have to answer that one,” he laughed, taking a new position, “I hope that’s your real name though, talk about things being awkward if it wasn’t...yikes!”  ****  
** **

It was usual for the Son of Sparda to use humor in any heavy situation that needed a lighter mood. But it wasn't like him to miss; Dante had too much incredible skill to be bested like that. You didn't respond and simply watched him.  ****  
** **

He moved onto the next question, already in place to land the 12-ball. His ocean eyes peered up through his white hair, “Hmm...how long have you known Beowulf?” He snapped the tool once again, this time the ball rocketing across the green surface and jetting off the sides, missing the hole. He tsked, “Damn, guess you don't have to answer that one either. Geez, my game is off tonight!” He chalked his stick and planned his next move. ****  
** **

And while he did that, you could see right through his charade; Dante was throwing the game on purpose. He may not have had the best of luck but that was only when money _(and women)_ was the price. In the end, it seemed Dante wasn't ready to talk but at this rate, nothing would be answered. That wasn't the point of this deal. ****  
** **

“3 years,” you spoke, causing him to tilt his head in confusion. You continued with new found courage, “I've known Beowulf for three years. When I lived in the demon world, he overtook my home, and I was forced into servitude.” ****  
** **

The devil hunter stood back up, quiet for a couple seconds before speaking, “That wasn't our deal.” ****  
** **

“It wasn't in our deal for you to throw the game either,” you countered, “So, why are you?” ****  
** **

“You know I suck at making bets.” ****  
** **

“You have too much pride to admit that.” This caused him to laugh, a genuine sound that melted your heart and caused a tiny smile of your own. Even in such an intense moment, having this light-hearted action made it somewhat easier to have this conversation. ****  
** **

Dante merely nodded and carried forward, “What was the deal between you and him?” This time, he didn't seem to have a target, simply hitting the white ball and watching the others bounce off one another in hopes to score. As expected, nothing made it in. You cleared your throat, “It was to find a way to kill you. Beowulf...wanted to mate with me to produce his own strong hybrid child. I managed to run away from him whenever I went into a heat but that tactic was running thin. When he learned that we crossed paths once, he offered me a deal to find your weakness and then I would be free. Of course, I took the opportunity.” ****  
** **

“Not surprising,” Dante admitted, “That's one hellish fate anybody would want to escape.” He placed the instrument on the table and grabbed his glass, walking to the opposite side where he leaned back with crossed arms. He was deep in thought before taking another sip and swirling the brown liquid, “So, you learned my weakness, huh? Why didn't you tell Beowulf the other times you saw him?” ****  
** **

“It’s because I didn’t want to hurt you!” you answered quickly, feelings threaded throughout that sentence. If there is one thing you wanted the male to know, it was at least, that. A deep breath escaped your lips to steady your heartbeat before you spoke again, “I mean it, Dante. This life we have together is incredible. With each passing day, I realized how much you meant to me and I couldn’t let Beowulf destroy that or you; I was trying to protect you. And I avoided telling him for as long as I could.” At that moment, you paused, rethinking about his question. The way he worded it, implied a secret. “How did...you know I met with Beowulf before?” ****  
** **

The devil hunter titled his head to the side, rubbing his neck, and pondering how to answer. Then, a light-hearted chuckle was heard, “I already knew.” ****  
** **

Such a simple declare was enough to shatter your mind completely and practically leave you hollow. You repeated his sentence in need of confirmation and when he nodded once more, you were stumped on what to say next. Too many thoughts, questions, and feelings were racing through your mind, unsure of how to comprehend what he just said. _No_ , you knew what he said, you were just speechless as to why he didn’t react. “How? When did you…?” ****  
** **

“Come on {Name}, a hot babe shows up at my door, not trying to put a bullet through my head for once, asking to just stay a few nights? I was alittle skeptical,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders, “So, I dug around, found out what I could about you. I knew you were in contact with a demon within a few months of knowing you but by then, we were already in our _‘friends with benefits’_ and _‘lets be demon hunters together’_ relationship.” ****  
** **

Dante finished the last of his alcohol before pushing forward and coming to stand in front of you. He sweetly tucked back a few strands of your hair and trailed his fingers down to caress your chin causing you to meet his eyes. “Something was growing between us and now look, awestruck lovers. So yeah, I knew. I just didn't say anything because I wanted you to tell me.” ****  
** **

In that moment, the look on his face wasn’t disappointment over the demon’s deal. It was disappointment in not trusting and not confiding in him as your lover. Such an expression almost made you want to cry. The man gave a slight sigh before speaking again, “And the reason I didn't do anything about it was because I wanted to see what you would do. I caught you one time talking with that asshole about his evil little plan. In that moment, I probably would’ve killed him and sent you packing. But I cared about you too much to let things just end there, so I wanted to test your loyalty.” ****  
** **

He picked up your chin, his tone hopeful, “And it was with me. Like you said, you avoided telling Beowulf anything about me up until now. You may have struck a deal with a demon, but you were on my side this entire time.” His honesty was breaking your heart, simply because he was so understanding despite you doing a terrible thing. To hear how that he trusted you so was relieving yet weighing heavily on your soul. He was willing to forgive this whole ordeal...but was that truly how he felt? Part of you didn’t want to question it, but he wasn’t sharing the negative emotions. And maybe it was an odd thing to think but you wanted Dante to share those with you.  ****  
** **

“But you have to be upset with me? At least even mad!? I came into your life because a demon told me too and created this relationship that wasn’t even real, taking your feelings and using them for information.” Your voice grew higher with each passing word. “How can you just...forgive me like that!” ****  
** **

“I already told you,” Dante answered, now taking your hands into his, “I wasn’t giving this up. {Name} once I saw you leave through those doors, I knew I had to get you back.” ****  
** **

His touch, his voice, his expressions, everything about him was so real and authentic in this moment. You didn’t deserve this kind of treatment. “But I still betrayed you…” you said timidly, still in some disbelief of this happy ending. Then tears began to stream down your cheeks, “Our love...our love was a deal that could've costed you, your life!”  ****  
** **

Dante could see how hard you were on yourself for your action, but he needed you to see that despite it all, his feelings ran deep. “Was that part of your deal?” he responded, straightforwardly. ****  
** **

You rubbed one side of your tears away with a sniffle, “Was what?” ****  
** **

“To love me, was that part of your deal?” ****  
** **

His question, perplexed you, having to ponder his sentence before answering, “No...but…” ****  
** **

“Then don’t say that. You didn’t have to love me to get to know me. You could’ve asked your questions, snooped around and found what you needed without falling inlove with me. That was all you, babe. You don’t love me because a demon told you too.” Beautifully, like a scene from a romance movie, he moved your joined hands to your chest, feeling the organ beat underneath the skin, “You love me because in your heart, that’s how you truly feel.” ****  
** **

Then those strong arms embraced you tenderly, one wrapped around your waist while his hand held the back of your head to push into his chest. His hug was so tight, so full of those butterfly-stirring affections that no words were needed to convey the feeling. But Dante said them, just to be sure you knew, “And I love you, because that is how I truly feel.” ****  
** **

Instantly, you held him back and like a dam breaking free, you cried heavily into him. You didn’t think anymore. There was nothing to question, to explain, to clarify. Dante knew about your situation and chose to continue moving forward you with, becoming so empathetic and wanting to save you from that nightmare. Just so he could spend more days with you... ****  
** **

You chanted over and over again how sorry you were, the waterworks falling like a running facet. Dante only smiled and reassured everything would be okay, his hold only becoming tighter. You really didn’t deserve his compassion, but you were so grateful that your life with him wasn’t over. ****  
** **

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ ** ****  
** **

The heat of the shower engulfed your body in a much needed warmth. The water poured down smooth, the liquid washing over tired muscles and relieving the tension within. You moved your hands over your skin, hoping to cleanse all areas that felt so heavy. ****  
** **

After having that heartfelt conversation, Dante suggested a shower and then bed; that was enough demon hunting drama for one day. You agreed and while he performed his routine of closing up shop, you trailed off to the bathroom, getting everything prepared. You decided to get in first, honestly needed the refreshing spray to wash away the events of today; nothing was more peaceful and comforting.  ****  
** **

Within minutes, the curtains were pulled back and in stepped the love of your life, his body shaping to yours as he came from behind, wrapping strong arms around your waist. He swept your wet locks to the side, placing his mouth on the wet skin before nuzzling into the back of your neck, “I’m glad your home...” You chuckled to his affectionate display, bringing a hand back to run through his hair, “Are you tired?” Your bodies swayed under the spray for a few minutes before he picked up his head, “Ugh, hell yes. It must be my age, I’m just getting to old for this shit!” He moved to the side to have better access, “But I could definitely use a shower.” ****  
** **

You nodded and switched places with him, letting him have full use of the water. He scrubbed across his face, dipping his head to allow the spray to cascade over. While he stood motionless, your hands smoothed over the iron-like muscles of his back, washing tenderly with soap. Some areas called for alittle more attention, rubbing out the knots to relax his body more. He groaned and hummed to the treatment, feeling that tension melt away and swirl down the drain. ****  
** **

After awhile, he stood tall again, flexing to revive the tired limbs. He mumbled a ‘thanks’ before taking his previous position of standing behind you. A hum of delight left your lips as you felt the warm water again, turning from side to side so everything could be caressed. Dante mimicked your action from before, taking some soap and coating your arms and back. His touch was as light as a feather, each sweep of his fingers sparking your nerves with a certain hotness not even the water could match. Eventually, your frame melted onto his, head tipped up with your hips arched back, engulfed in the feeling. Dante moaned from the contact, his hips slightly pumping forward to ease the need of his cock.  ****  
** **

Now his hands were gliding up your sides while his mouth was occupying the base of your neck, leaving behind small licks and bites. He cupped the weight of your breasts and massaged the mounds, grinning when he touched your nipples to hear a whimper of pleasure. He continued to caress them, pinching the nubs into harder peaks, and thrusting his body into yours when you pushed back. Such simple touches felt incredible in this moment. ****  
** **

The Son of Sparda was only encouraged when you called his name, a hand returning to his wet white hair for some stability. Yet, you wanted his attention to ask a question, “You want to do this now?” His touch went lower then, diving into your inner thighs and slightly spreading them apart. “Fuck, yes I do! I was alittle pissed off, okay?” Dante said with a slight growl, “Seeing him touch you like that. Ugh, it was disgusting.” Those sly fingers brushed over your exposed sex, “So, I am going to clean every inch of you~.” ****  
** **

You were going to correct him but only moaned aloud when his digits slipped inside, beginning a slow pace. By his direction, your left leg perched on the side of the tub, palms sealed to the shower wall which allowed him to touch deeper and thrust a little harder. “Is it because of the water?” he began, husky voice by your ear, “Or did I make you this wet?” His smile was provoked by another moan, your hips automatically matching his rhythm and riding his hand.  ****  
** **

He groaned to the sight, seeing and loving how your body responded to him. With the water in play, it was easy for your skin to slide together, your ass the perfect structure to rub his length against. He was getting worked up himself, his cock beginning to harden to the thought of replacing his hand and fucking you till _he_ wanted to stop. And since you were no longer in Beowulf’s clutches, he had that right! ****  
** **

“Fuck {Name}, I want you so bad,” Dante voiced heavily, dragging your ass back only to give it a rough push with his hips. “Can’t you feel it?” he asked, dipping his head down to run his tongue up your spine. You nodded frantically with more whimpers, still lost in the pleasure of his hand. Your body was on fire from his touch, core swelling in a need that only called for him; nothing at like being handled by that monster. But you wanted more, of course you wanted more. ****  
** **

“Da~ah~nte~” you called almost desperately, “Please~ah~ah~I want…” ****  
** **

“What do you want?” he prompted smugly, “You might have to beg better than that, babe.” He teased further by letting his length slip between your legs and along the folds of your womanhood; it was throbbing and hot. “Oh, you got tighter. Come on {Name}, tell me~”  ****  
** **

You pleaded with a hung head, “You! Ah~ah~I want you! I want your cock inside me~!” ****  
** **

That was all he wanted to hear. His hand was removed and in a matter of seconds, he was pushing inside, aligning your hips to his. It was a deliciously tight fit, your body arching to his invasion and hands curling against the wall in sheer delight, “Deeper~ah~ah~go deeper~” ****  
** **

Dante reached over to turn off the water, wanting to hear those sweet cries; and in the bathroom, the acoustics were so much better. “Oh, now you’re giving demands,” he noted, smacking the right side of your plump behind, “That’s cute.”  ****  
** **

He moved instantly, having to slowly push in and out till your walls didn’t squeeze so tight. But it was amazing nonetheless, each stroke to his dick getting him harder and providing its own type of sensations. “Damn, you’re so tight!” he groaned, his head rolling back, “I almost can’t take it.” Those hands secured to your waist, pulling you back when he pumped forward, the pleasure rocketing up both your frames.  ****  
** **

You had to make your legs parallel again, leaning forward into the wall to not lose balance. With each thrust, he grew faster, finally finding a pace suitable and drive his instincts wild! He squeezed harder, one staying to hold you in place while the other smacked your ass again, for his own amusement. A pleased moan escaped your lips from the action, fingers beginning to clench and unclench while the pit of your stomach swelled with such hot pleasure.  ****  
** **

He slowed momentarily, groaning to reach the deepest parts of you, feeling your hot walls lockdown around him in eager. Then Dante pumped faster, encouraged by the echo of how your skin smacked together by the force he provided. His shaft was drowning in that same pleasure, the head growing in anticipation for an orgasm, something you could definitely feel too.  ****  
** **

Dante thrusted at a particular angle that had your voice reach the ceiling, “Dante!” Your head was beginning to spin, thighs and legs quaking from the intensity that pierced your insides again and again. He was provoked by the sound, leaning over your bent frame and ramming even harder to hear that same sound. Your body rocked along with him, “Ah~ah~Dante~! That feels…” ****  
** **

“Good? Incredible?” he predicted for you, lowering his mouth to bite the junction of your shoulder and neck, “Un- _fucking_ -believable!” He kissed the mark over and over again, “Tell me babe~ How does my cock make you feel?” ****  
** **

“Ah~good~ah~ah~” you answered, hands curling into fists. ****  
** **

“Just good?” he teased with a devilish smirk. ****  
** **

“Amazing!” you shouted, rutting back into him, wanting to be sent over the edge right into ecstasy, “It feels amazing~! Only you, Dante~ah~” A tumble of moans rolled from his own lips then, the tightness of your walls squeezing down even more and stroking him to that edge too. “Damn, sweet talking gets you everything,” Dante chuckled.  ****  
** **

He then put all of his attention into making you scream louder, losing himself in the electrifying sensations, hips moving excitedly. Nothing could describe the feeling of having sex with the person who owned your heart and in this moment, he needed to be connected to you more than he already was. His hand reached up and covered yours, fingers sliding in between to somewhat lace them together. And within seconds, an orgasm shattered both of your bodies like a rock to glass, feverish and passionate. His other hand locked around your thigh, gluing your lower regions to one another so every drop of him was milked and buried inside you.  ****  
** **

You remained still to catch your breaths, needing the air to settle the fire from another session of mind-shattering sex. You honestly had no words. You could feel every emotion from joy and comfort to love and passion in this round because this was the ending both of you had hoped for. It brought a tired smile to your lips. ****  
** **

Thinking it was time to actually prep for bed, you began to move, causing the half-breed to react faster. In no time, you were facing his broad chest, legs and arms wrapped around his solid structure while his hands held you up. You squealed his name to this new position, clinging to him in fear of falling from the wetness. He laughed, “You didn’t think we were done, did you?” ****  
** **

To see his stamina unfazed wasn’t astonishing, so no you weren’t surprised, just uncertain, “But it’s wet! We could slip!” Dante shook his head, finding it amusing such a little thing bothered you, but he was a reasonable lover. So, he left the shower, wiping his feet on the mat before carrying you off to the bedroom where he took you down to the soft mattress; he was intent on starting round two. ****  
** **

“But Dante, we are still we--mmm~” you began, instantly cut off by his smooth lips on yours. Any complaint was lost, pressing back into his caress and moving your mouth along with his. His kiss was soft and smooth like dark chocolate, a hand cupping your cheek while his tongue snaked and danced around yours, drawing it out. You moaned to his action, enjoying this game of twister before he pulled away, planting one last kiss down. You looked into his ocean eyes, seeing an expression of relief. It caused you to smile, “You know I’m not going anywhere, right? Thanks to you.” ****  
** **

“I know,” Dante replied, thumb rubbing across your bottom lip, “But I’m...not as tired as I thought.” He emphasized his point by bumping his pelvis, his shaft hard and active again. He parted your thighs wider, “So, we are going to keep going until I’ve fucked you senseless.” The look in his eye was dark and lustful, yet his declare was just an expression of his love. ****  
** **

“And then, tomorrow,” he began, pushing once more into your velvety heat, “It’s business as usual, right?” ****  
** **

A moan stole your speech first before you laughed with him, “Yep, business as usual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, my lovely readers. I cannot express how hard it was to write such a chapter. I think it was because I hadn’t written something parallel before, so my writer’s block was hitting me hard! And once again, I changed things from my original outline so I was trying to tie it all together smoothly. I feel moderately decent about the ending. 
> 
> Besides that, how was the ending? Of course, I wanted everything to work out, considering how the Reader was forced into such a horrible deal! And Dante has such a sweet side! Plus, the smut was for just personal enjoyment ;)
> 
> I can't thank you amazing readers enough for liking this story! I know it was a little short but no worries because I have more in store for our sexy devil hunter! As a matter of fact, maybe there will a new story under this tag very soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
